


Summoners

by triggerlil



Series: Love in Every Universe [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil
Summary: Maybe the real demons were the lovers we made along the way.
Relationships: Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Love in Every Universe [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808701
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Summoners

“Should we summon a demon tonight?” Pansy asked from the floor, not looking up as she put a fresh coat of black polish on her toenails. 

Cedric was sitting across from her, a textbook open on his lap. “Uhm, no?” 

“I think it could be fun,” Cho reasoned from the bed, where she was flipping through a summer sports magazine. 

“That’s two to one, “ Pansy mused. “Get on board Cedric, love.” 

He sighed half-heartedly. “Fine, but if something goes wrong don’t blame me.” 

“Don’t be silly,” Cho laughed. “It’s not like demons really exist.” 

“Hello,” Pansy quipped. “I’m right here.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please consider following my series! I'll be posting one drabble every day of August for different AUs and HP pairings.


End file.
